1940
]] '']] ''.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 7 - ''Pinocchio premiered in New York. *February 9 - Pinocchio (Los Angeles, California) *February 23 - Pinocchio *November 13 - Fantasia (New York City, New York) (roadshow version) Shorts *March 15 - The Riveter *April 5 - Donald's Dog Laundry *April 26 - Tugboat Mickey *May 17 - Billposters *June 7 - Mr. Duck Steps Out *June 28 - Bone Trouble *July 19 - Put-Put Troubles *August 9 - Donald's Vacation *August 30 - Pluto's Dream House *September 1 - The Volunteer Worker *September 20 - Window Cleaners *November 1 - Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip *November 22 - Goofy's Glider *December 13 - The Fire Chief *December 27 - Pantry Pirate Character debuts *February 7 - Pinocchio, Geppetto, Stromboli, Monstro, Gideon, Cleo, The Coachman, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Blue Fairy, Lampwick, Honest John, The Coachman's Goons, The Stupid Little Boys *June 7 - Daisy Duck *June 23 - Butch the Bulldog *October - Grandma Duck *November 13 - Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali Gator, Madame Upanova, Elephanchine, Sugar Plum Fairies, Nutcracker Suite dancers, Magic Brooms, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Corythosaurus, Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Ornithomimus, Brachiosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Kannemeyeria, Edmontosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Dimetrodon, Tylosaurus, Plateosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Compsognathus, Archaeopteryx, Troodon, Oviraptor, Bacchus, Jacchus, Centaurs, Centaurettes, Melinda, Brudus, Iris, Morpheus, Diana, Zeus, Apollo, Vulcan, Boreas, Mother Pegasus, Father Pegasus, Pegasi Siblings, Peter Pegasus, Cherubs, Satyrs, Unicorns, Ostriches, Hippos, Alligators, Chernabog's Minions Comics *October - The first issue of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories is published. People Births *January 22 - John Hurt (actor and voice actor) *January 27 - James Cromwell (actor) *February 2 - Thomas M. Disch (author and poet) *February 4 - George A. Romero (director, producer, editor, and screenwriter) *February 11 - Lord Tim Hudson (DJ and voice actor) *February 23 - Peter Fonda (actor) *March 25 - Anita Bryant (singer) *March 26 - James Caan (actor) *March 27 - Austin Pendleton (actor) *April 25 - Al Pacino (actor and director) *May 5 - Lance Henriksen (actor, voice actor, and artist) *May 22 - Bernard Shaw (journalist and former news anchor) *June 1 - Rene Auberjonois (actor, voice actor, and singer) *June 3 - Hank Jones (actor and genealogist) *June 7 - Monica Evans (actress and voice actress) *June 20 - John Mahoney (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *July 7 - Ringo Starr (drummer, singer, songwriter, and actor) *July 11 - Toby Bluth (painter, animator, background artist, production designer, theater director, and film director) *July 13 - Patrick Stewart (actor and voice actor) *July 22 - Alex Trebek (television personality and game show host) *July 28 - Phil Proctor (actor and voice actor) *August 3 - Martin Sheen (actor) *August 26 - Don LaFontaine (voice actor) *September 5 - Raquel Welch (actress) *October 4 - Kei Yoshimizu (Japanese actor and voice actor) *October 13 - Dave Smith (founder and former chief archivist at the Walt Disney Archives) *October 18 - Cynthia Weil (songwriter) *November 5 - Elke Sommer (actress) *November 21 - Dr. John (singer, pianist, and guitarist) *December 1 - Richard Pryor (stand-up comedian, actor, social critic, writer, and emcee) Deaths *September 28 - Earl Hurd (animator and film director) Artists joined *Jack Boyd - Effects Animator for Sleeping Beauty and Mary Poppins. *Don Griffith (art director) es:1940 fr:1940 Category:Years in Disney history